godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (subject M)
- Base form= - With Monkey King's Power= }} |age = Unknown |gender = Male |style = Unknown |level = unknown |hp = Unknown |gp = Unknown |family = Dr. Doogie(Brother) |debut = Chapter 177 |occupation = G.O.H. Participant |affiliation = Team Houston |species = Human(experimented) |Alias = Subject M |weapon = False Ruyi Jingu Bang False Flying Sparrow Cloud False Yongpyo |Status = Deceased}} Michael, also known as Subject M, was a competitor in the G.O.H. Consolation Match, representing Team U.S.A. Appearance Michael looks like a cross between a human and an ape with extra hair on certain parts of his body. Personality For the most part, he shows no emotion other than his drive to kill and defeat all those near him. When around Hui Mo-Ri and presumably Jin Mo-Ri, Michael becomes submissive likely due to the fact that he is partially made up of their cells. Additionally, when in great pain or near death, he seems to regain his personality before getting experimented on. He begs to live as he screams out in pain. History Plot G.O.H. Consolation Match Michael is introduced in Houston, USA where he is injected with something causing him to grow massively in size. He engages James Austin, another test subject; a fight which he loses. As Austin walks away injured, Michael gets up, grabs Austin, and flings him against the wall, killing him. He then attempts to attack the scientists observing him but is instead subdued by Dr. Doogie who notes that "Subject M" will participate in the G.O.H. Consolation Match. He is first seen being defeated by Dante. Dr. Doogie manages to flee with him when Alex arrived to fight Dante. Abilities Michael's abilities were similar to The Monkey King's hair clone. He can enlarge himself and release energy from his mouth as breath attack. Due to receiving DNA of Hui Mo-Ri instead of Jin Mo-Ri that contained 0.02% difference, his body become unstable and in Hui Mo-Ri's word, screaming. His skin become acidic and can melt the stone. In addition, he can absorb and use Hui Mo-Ri's power, at one point he even attempted to absorb Hui Mo-Ri, though prevented by Kyoichi Kusanagi. Weapons Yongpyo (copy) The Monkey King's Yongpyo are his mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. It has the appearance of a black jacket with a yellow fur covering his blue pants and a red belt on him. It enhances all his physical capabilities, including his durability, strength, and speed. With Yongpyo, Michael can withstand attacks that normally would have killed him. Ruyi Jingu (copy) Ruyi Jingu Bang is the mystical staff that of The Monkey King. It appears as a silver bo staff that can grow on command to what the owner says and is capable of killing thousands of gods instantly. Like the rest of the weapon he took from Hui Mo-Ri, he calls it to his aid when his life is in danger. *'Size Alteration': Ruyi Jingu can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. It can grow broader or slimmer and taller or shorter at will. It is extremely heavy, despite whatever size it is. It has been shown to extend far out into space, through the upper atmosphere all the way to the moon. This means Jin Mo-Ri can make it grow around 240,000 miles long and thousands of miles wide, possibly further. Kinto-Un (Copy) Kinto-Un is a weapon that the Monkey King can call from anywhere. It is a giant mystical cloud larger than the continent of Asia, and was mistaken as a moving part of the Earth's atmosphere. It is able to manifest itself as the atmosphere of any planet in any dimension. It is actually alive and enables the Monkey King to control the weather. Michael only used this to call the lightning bolt. *'Atmokinesis': The Sparrow Cloud allows its user to manipulate weather phenomena, such as: *'Lightning': Michael can call down bolts of magical lightning capable of massive destruction. This attack will continue indefinitely until Michael commands it to stop. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Deceased Category:Failed Participant